Can You? Sequel Yunjae Version
by Cho Luna Kuchiki
Summary: Jaejoong tak bisa melupakan Yunho. Lalu? Sekuel Can You? Versi Yunjae. Songfic In Heaven. Gak bisa bikin summary. Mind to R&R?


Title: Can You? Sequel Yunjae Version  
>Author: Cho Luna Kuchiki<br>Disclaimer: Semua member DBSK dan JYJ milik Tuhan, dan pribadi. Tapi Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya milik author #disambit  
>Lagu in heaven hanya milik JYJ, cjes entertaiment, dan pembuatnya.<br>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s) mungkin, alur pasaran, dll

/I'm going to leave now  
>Don't leave<br>I'm going to come back so…  
>Liar, liar<br>No- don't you know how much I love you?  
>Can't you show that love to me right now?<br>I love you…  
>Can't we love again? 

"Aku pergi, Jae."

"Andwae! Jangan pergi!"

"Aku akan kembali."

"Bohong!"

"Aniyo, kau tahu betapa cintanya aku padamu."

"Tunjukkanlah"

"Saranghae, nae Joongie."

"Nado... Tak bisakah kau bersamaku lagi?"

Jaejoong terbangun dengan cepat. Ia baru saja pulang dari pemakaman Yunho dan Ia memimpikan hal seperti itu. Rasanya seperti.. surat wasiat? Entahlah, Jaejoong tak peduli. Ia meraih botol minum di samping kanan ranjangnya. Mendadak gerakan Jaejoong terhenti, Ia mencerna isi mimpinya tadi. Yunho bilang Ia akan kembali? Ia berpikir sejenak, lalu meletakkan botol minumnya di sebelah kanan ranjangnya lagi. Sebuah kalimat terus berputar di otaknya.

.

.

.

Benarkah Yunho akan kembali?

/As of right now, I can't say anything  
>The miracle of you- it all seems like a fantasy<br>The last image of you seems to be locked only in my memories /

Jaejoong benar-benar bingung. Ia tak bisa menarik kesimpulan apapun dari mimpi tadi, Ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya 'kembali' tadi? Mimpi tadi lebih terlihat seperti keajaiban, fantasi, dan semacamnya bagi Jaejoong. Ia menghela napas. Kenapa Yunho tak mau menghabiskan hari terakhirnya bersamaku?, tanyanya dalam hati. Ia tak bisa melihat saat-saat terakhir Yunho, dan yah.. hanya kenangan indah yang ada di benaknya tentang Yunho, dan hal itu semakin membuatnya sakit karena merindukan kehangatan Yunho lagi.

/I wonder if you are watching me from somewhere  
>Even if I regret, it's too late- I can't see you anymore<br>A shadow of Good memories  
>I'm crying while watching over that spot 

Jaejoong turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke jendela. Ia menatap langit malam. Gelap sekali, pikirnya. Hanya ada beberapa bintang yang terlihat, itupun tak seberapa jelas. Mendadak sebuah bintang jatuh lewat dan tertangkap oleh pandangan Jaejoong, mengingatkannya pada sebuah kenangan bersama Yunho.

-Flashback-

Jaejoong sedang menatap jendela dari kamar hotel yang ditempatinya bersama Yunho. Ia saat itu sedang berlibur bersama namjachingunya itu dan mendadak penyakit insomnia Jaejoong kambuh. Ia ingin mengajak Yunho menemaninya, tapi Ia tak tega melihatnya yang telah tertidur pulas. Saat itu langit cukup gelap, hanya beberapa bintang yang terlihat. Mendadak Ia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat Ia terlompat kaget. Ia menoleh.

"Yunnie! Kau mengagetkanku!", ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda Ia sedang kesal. Yunho hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Mian, insomniamu kambuh ya? Mau kutemani?", tawarnya lembut, membuat senyum terkembang di wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau memang selalu mengerti aku. Tapi apa kau tak mengantuk, Yun?", balas Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Mendadak sebuah bintang jatuh melintas di hadapan mereka.

"Ucapkan permintaanmu, Jae", ucap Yunho. Jaejoong terkikik pelan.

"Kau percaya dongeng, Yun? Haha, baiklah, aku berharap kita bisa selalu bersama.", ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah penuh senyum. Yunho membalas senyumnya.

"Aku pun berharap demikian, Jae.", ucap Yunho dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan. Jaejoong kembali memandang ke arah langit, tak menyadari wajah Yunho yang berubah keruh karena keinginannya - yang Yunho tahu akan sirna beberapa bulan kemudian.

/I can't say those words, I really can't- as much as you were by my side  
>I'm sorry but I can't- everything comes back to me in shivers<br>By waiting a little more, by wandering through my dreams  
>I'm afraid I will close my eyes inside of you 

Sejak kematian Yunho, pribai Jaejoong berubah. Kini Ia menjadi lebih pendiam dan suka melamun. Junsu dan Yoochun yang notabene adalah sahabat baiknya tentu saja mengkhawatirkannya. Mereka selalu berusaha mengajak Jaejoong untuk mengobrol dan tersenyum, namun nampaknya sampai saat ini masih tak berhasil.

"Lupakan dia, hyung. Yunnie hyung juga tak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini, hyung.", ucap Yoochun pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tak bisa Chun, kenangan tentangnya terlalu banyak, seolah memenuhi otakku.", balasnya.

"Semuanya kenangan indah, namun hal itu seakan menyiksaku karena aku tahu hal itu tak akan bisa kualami lagi.", lanjutnya sambil menggigit bibirnya bawahnya, berusaha menahan keluarnya cairan hangat dari ujung matanya. Namun Ia gagal, air matanya masih tetap mengalir keluar. Yoochun hanya menghela napas. Hal ini sering sekali terjadi semenjak kematian Yunho.

'Hah, kalau begini lama-lama aku bisa menyusulmu Yun.', pikir Jaejoong sambil terus menangis.

\(=/^/=)/

/Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay by my side?  
>Lies, all lies- I don't hear anything<br>I love you, I love you- can't you show me those words?  
>I love you, I love you- will you love me again? 

Jaejoong meletakkan setangkai bunga di makam Yunho dan terduduk di depannya. Ia menatap sendu sebaris huruf-huruf yang disusun menjadi sebuah nama. Nama yang amat dikenalnya. Jung Yunho. Setetes air mata kembali mengalir turun menyusuri pipinya.

"Kenapa kau pergi, Yun.. Jangan pergi, kembalilah berada di sisiku. Semua ini bohong.", ucapnya sambil terus menangis.

"Aku rindu padamu Yun. Jebal, ucapkan Saranghae padaku lagi. Sekali saja. Saranghae Yun. Neomu Saranghaeyo.", lanjutnya.

/Time already passed like this  
>I try looking for your traces but they are erased<br>The last memories of you are locked in the rims of my tears /

Jaejoong masih tetap berada di posisi tersebut setelah satu jam. Ia tak akan pernah bosan 'menemani' Yunho. Walaupun tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya. Cukup dengan kenangan dan air mata, di situlah Yunho ada, bagi Jaejoong.

/Just end it, end me- if you're not going to be next to me  
>I'm sorry but I'll leave now- following your footsteps<br>Following the road with no end- as I wander to find you  
>I'm afraid I will lose you and be sad 

Jaejoong masih menatap makam yang ada di hadapannya. "Yun, aku rindu padamu.", ucapnya getir.

"Jika kau tak ada di sisiku, tak ada gunanya aku hidup, Yun..", lanjutnya. Mendadak sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Ide yang cemerlang menurutnya.

"Benar! Kalau begitu aku mengikuti jejakmu saja Yun! Aku akan mencarimu di tempat yang tak akan berakhir itu - aku akan terus mencarimu. Aku tak akan kehilanganmu lagi Yun.", ucapnya, menyampaikan ide yang didapatnya tadi pada namjachingunya itu.

/Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay by my side?

Lies, all lies- I don't hear anything  
>I love you, I love you- can't you show me those words?<br>I love you, I love you- will you love me again? /

"Yun, jika nanti aku menyusulmu, kau harus janji tak meninggalkanku lagi ya! Kau harus tetap di sisiku. Aku tak akan mau kau bohongi lagi saat itu. Oh ya, kau juga harus menunjukkan cintamu padaku di sana ya! Juga menjadi namjachinguku lagi di sana, arrasseo?", ucapnya.

/Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay?  
>Lies, lies, I don't hear anything<br>I love you, I love you- can't you show me?  
>Can't you love me, love me, love me?<br>Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay?  
>Lies, lies, I don't hear anything<br>I love you, I love you- can't you show me?  
>Please come back 

Tanpa disadari Jaejoong, seseorang menatapnya dari jauh. Menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

'Jangan pergi Joongie, tak bisakah kau melupakannya? Kau berbohong kan? Kau tak akan bunuh diri kan? Saranghaeyo Joongie. Tak bisakah kau jadikan aku pengganti Yunnie?', pikir Yoochun setelah mendengar keinginan Jaejoong untuk bunuh diri.

-Tiga hari kemudian-

Yoochun sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman ketika Ia tiba-tiba melihat Jaejoong di seberang jalan. Ia hendak memanggilnya, namun perkataannya terhenti ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong berlari ke depan sebuah mobil yang sedang mengebut.

CKIITTTTT

BRUAGH!

Mata Yoochun terbelalak sempurna. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Jaejoong benar-benar akan bunuh diri. Ia tersadar dan berlari menghampiri tubuh Jaejoong yang tergeletak berlumuran darah di tengah jalan.

"Jae!", teriaknya panik. Ia meraup tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum, senyum terakhirnya untuk Yoochun. Beberapa detik setelahnya kepala Jaejoong terkulai lemas, menunjukkan tubuhnya sudah kehilangan nyawa.

Yoochun melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Jaejoong dan berjalan dengan gontai.

'Kenapa, Jae? Jangan pergi. Tak bisakah kau tetap di sini bersamaku? Semua ini bohong kan? Sekali saja, aku ingin mendengar kata 'Saranghae' dari mulutmu. Sekali saja.', pikirnya.

'Kembalilah, Jae..'

/Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay by my side?  
>Lies, all lies- I don't hear anything<br>I love you, I love you- can't you show me those words?  
>I love you, I love you- will you love me again? 

Dua orang tampak melayang di langit, menatap pada tubuh salah seorang dari mereka yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah kerumunan orang. Jaejoong berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah namja yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kali ini kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan? Kau akan tetap berada di sisiku kan? Kau tak akan berbohong lagi kan?", ucapnya.

"Yun, ucapkan Saranghae lagi padaku, seperti dulu.", lanjutnya. Yunho tersenyum.

"Saranghae. Jadilah namjachinguku lagi Jae.", balas Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Nado Saranghae"

END

Hyahaha, saya buat Sequel yang versi Yunjae, dibuat ulang biar beda gak kayak Can You? Versi kyumin ama Yunjae yang sama Persis ==a

Author mau UAS gyahhhhhh XD

Mungkin bakal hiatus bentar? Atau nggak XD

Seperti biasa, saya minta secuil review~ XD


End file.
